The God Of Mages
by k0nceptive
Summary: In the Elemental Lands, The Darkness Had Passed, But in Earthland, It is Just Beginning. So What Would Change When the Gods Decide to Send Some Help.
1. Chapter 1

**SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER! DO NOT START HERE!**

**A/N: This is just a small test of a story I was planning. Please leave a review on what you think. This is a test for a Naruto-Fairy Tail crossover, but the beginning takes place in the Naruto verse **

Chaos…

That is all that could be seen for miles. It started when young war hero Naruto Uzumaki led the charge against the alliances greatest enemy, Obito Uchiha.

In the beginning the alliance gained a quick upper hand, over powering the army of white Zetsu placed on the field. Then Naruto and the wayward Sasuke Uchiha, with the help of the alliance and the Kages, slowly began to overpower the elder Uchiha, but then the battle took its major turn.

Obito released the Juubi, and although it was incomplete, it still proved to be too much of a challenge for the alliance. Things looked bleak for the United Shinobi Forces until rouge sannin Orochimaru used the Edo Tensei to revive the four Hokage, who were able to subdue the Juubi.

The USF quickly overcame Obito and the pseudo-Juubi before Naruto extracted six of the imprisoned biju and the small portion of the kyubi chakra from within the false biju, while Gaara of the desert extracted the Ichibi and Killer Bee extracted the single tail of the Hachibi.

Things looked bright for the hopeful shinobi of the alliance until he showed up.

Madara Uchiha.

With the power of the Rinnegan Madara undid the Edo Tensei and decimated the USF. It wasn't long before Madara began resealing the biju.

It took Madara less than an hour to defeat and seal all nine biju.

The USF looked on grimly to the body for their fallen hero.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju looked on with tears running down her face, inwardly screaming for her surrogate grandson to get up just as he always had, but deep down she knew that the only chance to end Madara's plot now, was to rely on the scientific genius of her former teammate.

(Flashback)

_ The five Kage stood inside the command tent with the rouge sannin himself, listening to Orochimaru's strange, yet defiantly effective plan._

"_Can you really do that?" Tsunade asked in bewilderment._

_ "Kukuku, Hime, must you doubt me?" the snake man responded creepily._

_ "It does sound a bit unlikely." The Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, a beautiful woman with red hair and piercing green eyes. She was the youngest of the Kages._

_ "With a little of Hashirama's chakra, Uzumaki DNA and a pair of Sharingan it should be completely doable." The mad snake responded._

_ The five Kages exchanged a quick look before Tsunade sighed, "Ok Orochimaru, go ahead with your plan, but we're not going to depend on something so unlikely."_

_ (Flashback end.)_

Tsunade was unprepared when Orochimaru laid his hand on her shoulder pushed her out of the way before quickly preforming a set of complicated hand seals and slamming his open palm of the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" **The snake sannin announced as a brown, nondescript coffin arouse from the earth.

A man stepped out from within the coffin and let out grunted as he let out a powerful blast of chakra, more powerful than ever Madara could boast, which all of the alliance and Madara himself noticed.

The newcomer had shattered the Edo Tensei as easily as Naruto Uzumaki consumed ramen.

The man slowly opened his eyes and turned to the alliance as they examined him.

He had shoulder length slivery hair which had two earlike tufts at the front. He was wearing a suit of purple samurai armor that mirrored Madara's and a necklace that held several magatama. On his back was a ringed Buddhist staff and strapped to his side was a standard length black katana. But the most shocking part of his appearance was his eyes.

They were a light purple with several concentric black circles.

Only two people were known to have those eyes.

Nagato of the Akatsuki.

And Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.

The Sage of the Six Paths had ben reborn.

Everyone on both sides stood in awe of the godlike figure before them, the first shinobi, and defeater of the Juubi.

Madara began to doubt himself for the first time before quickly steeling his nerves and rushing the sage, hoping to catch him off guard.

**"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation"** Madara called, spewing forth a massive torrent of fire.

The sage looked up at the oncoming wave of flame before simply holding out his empty palm as it engulfed him.

Every shinobi looked on in confusion as the legend seemingly burnt to a crisp before them before hearing the surprisingly deep voice of the sage whisper out two words that all of the Konohagakure shinobi immediately recognized.

_"Shinra Tensei."_

Suddenly all the flames were thrown violently away from the sage, as was Madara. Unharmed, the sage formed a single hand seal and called out **"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire."** Before releasing an even bigger stream of fire which completely dwarfed Madara's and quickly took the form of a dragon.

Madara's eyes widened as he performed a quick kawarimi to escape the flame. He then stared at the destroyed log in shock. Slowly, anger began to overtake the legendary shinobi as he lashed out at the only figure more powerful than himself.

**"Amaterasu"** he shouted as the black heavenly flames spewed forth from his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The sage of the six paths looked on, seemingly bored before absorbing the flames.

"Foolish." The sage whispered in his rather deep voice, "You are but an ignorant child playing with things you do not understand."

Madara's eyes widened in anger as he began to tap into the massive reserves of the now complete Juubi.

At the same moment a four armed exoskeleton of pure chakra began to form around the insane Uchiha, eventually towering over them. Madara had formed his Susanoo entwined with the power of the Juubi.

"Witness the true power of the Uchiha!" the delusional Uchiha shouted in anger.

The sage closed his eyes and placed his palms together before slowly pulling them apart, a small black ball forming between them. The ball grew to the size of his fist before he looked up to the Uchiha. "Behold, true power. **Chibaku Tensei"**

The sage flung the ball forward and it pulled earth around it as it barreled through the air into the Susanoo.

The sage then crushed his hands together and the giant ball of earth crushed itself back into its smaller ball shape, effectively killing Madara.

The sage turned to walk away when a loud rumbling came from the ball. Suddenly a giant black monstrosity burst from the Chibaku Tensei.

It was ten massive tails which ended in hands, a large mouth and a single eye.

The sage closed his legendary Rinnegan once more while holding his hands parallel to the ground as a bright crimson flame ignited on one and a bright blue flame on the other. The sage made eye contact with the great beast as he proclaimed the technique which defeated the Juubi once more, **"Yin-Yang Release: Banbutsu Sōzō."**

The ten tails writhed in agony as its chakra was split once more.

In a flash of light the nine individual biju stood proud once more.

Shukaku the one tailed Tanuki.

Matatabi the two tailed Hellcat.

Isobu the three tailed Turtle.

Son Goku the four tailed Ape.

Kukuo the five tailed Dolphin Horse.

Saiken the six tailed Gastropod.

Chomei the seven tailed Rhino Beetle.

Gyuki the eight tailed Giant Ox.

Kurama the nine tailed Fox.

The nine great beasts looked around in confusion before spying the sage, and circling around him as they did years ago.

"You have all grown since we were last together." The sage joked with the creatures he considered is children.

The sage turned and walked between the legs of Son Goku to approach the leaders of the USF, who stood shocked at how easily he defeated the infamous Uchiha.

The legendary figure opened his mouth to speak, but in a bright flash of light, he and the nine biju were gone as quickly as they came.

**A/N: Again this is just a test run.**

** Personally I really want to do this story, but I also want to make sure people will read it so I don't waste my time.**

** Also the main pairing of this would be either Hagoromo/Mirajane, Hagoromo/Erza or Hagoromo/Lisanna I haven't really decided yet but there is a poll up on my profile.**

** And if anyone wondered why I referred to him as "The Sage" so many times was because Hagoromo is such a long, repetitive name.**


	2. The New World

**A/N: I have decided to go ahead with this story, so here is the first chapter. And right now I have the pairing set as a Mira/Erza/Cana/Lucy/Lisanna harem with Gray/Juvia and Natsu/Ultear as side pairings. **

Chaos…

That is all that could be seen for miles. It started when young war hero Naruto Uzumaki led the charge against the alliances greatest enemy, Obito Uchiha.

In the beginning the alliance gained a quick upper hand, over powering the army of white Zetsu placed on the field. Then Naruto and the wayward Sasuke Uchiha, with the help of the alliance and the Kages, slowly began to overpower the elder Uchiha, but then the battle took its major turn.

Obito released the Juubi, and although it was incomplete, it still proved to be too much of a challenge for the alliance. Things looked bleak for the United Shinobi Forces until rouge sannin Orochimaru used the Edo Tensei to revive the four Hokage, who were able to subdue the Juubi.

The USF quickly overcame Obito and the pseudo-Juubi before Naruto extracted six of the imprisoned biju and the small portion of the kyubi chakra from within the false biju, while Gaara of the desert extracted the Ichibi and Killer Bee extracted the single tail of the Hachibi.

Things looked bright for the hopeful shinobi of the alliance until he showed up.

Madara Uchiha.

With the power of the Rinnegan Madara undid the Edo Tensei and decimated the USF. It wasn't long before Madara began resealing the biju.

It took Madara less than an hour to defeat and seal all nine biju.

The USF looked on grimly to the body for their fallen hero.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju looked on with tears running down her face, inwardly screaming for her surrogate grandson to get up just as he always had, but deep down she knew that the only chance to end Madara's plot now, was to rely on the scientific genius of her former teammate.

(Flashback)

_ The five Kage stood inside the command tent with the rouge sannin himself, listening to Orochimaru's strange, yet defiantly effective plan._

"_Can you really do that?" Tsunade asked in bewilderment._

_ "Kukuku, Hime, must you doubt me?" the snake man responded creepily._

_ "It does sound a bit unlikely." The Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, a beautiful woman with red hair and piercing green eyes. She was the youngest of the Kages._

_ "With a little of Hashirama's chakra, Uzumaki DNA and a pair of Sharingan it should be completely doable." The mad snake responded._

_ The five Kages exchanged a quick look before Tsunade sighed, "Ok Orochimaru, go ahead with your plan, but we're not going to depend on something so unlikely."_

_ (Flashback end.)_

Tsunade was unprepared when Orochimaru laid his hand on her shoulder pushed her out of the way before quickly preforming a set of complicated hand seals and slamming his open palm of the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" **The snake sannin announced as a brown, nondescript coffin arouse from the earth.

A man stepped out from within the coffin and let out grunted as he let out a powerful blast of chakra, more powerful than ever Madara could boast, which all of the alliance and Madara himself noticed.

The newcomer had shattered the Edo Tensei as easily as Naruto Uzumaki consumed ramen.

The man slowly opened his eyes and turned to the alliance as they examined him.

He had shoulder length slivery hair which had two earlike tufts at the front. He was wearing a suit of purple samurai armor that mirrored Madara's and a necklace that held several magatama. On his back was a ringed Buddhist staff and strapped to his side was a standard length black katana. But the most shocking part of his appearance was his eyes.

They were a light purple with several concentric black circles.

Only two people were known to have those eyes.

Nagato of the Akatsuki.

And Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.

The Sage of the Six Paths had ben reborn.

Everyone on both sides stood in awe of the godlike figure before them, the first shinobi, and defeater of the Juubi.

Madara began to doubt himself for the first time before quickly steeling his nerves and rushing the sage, hoping to catch him off guard.

**"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation"** Madara called, spewing forth a massive torrent of fire.

The sage looked up at the oncoming wave of flame before simply holding out his empty palm as it engulfed him.

Every shinobi looked on in confusion as the legend seemingly burnt to a crisp before them before hearing the surprisingly deep voice of the sage whisper out two words that all of the Konohagakure shinobi immediately recognized.

_"Shinra Tensei."_

Suddenly all the flames were thrown violently away from the sage, as was Madara. Hagoromo charged forward and swung a right hook at the elder Uchiha. Madara slapped the punch away as his eyes morphed into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and let loose the flames of Amaterasu. The sage leapt backwards to avoid the black flames. Unharmed, the sage formed a single hand seal and called out **"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire."** Before releasing an extremely large stream of fire which completely dwarfed Madara's and quickly took the form of a dragon.

Madara's eyes widened as he performed a quick kawarimi to escape the flame. He then stared at the destroyed log in shock. Slowly, anger began to overtake the legendary shinobi as he lashed out at the only figure more powerful than himself.

**"Amaterasu"** he shouted as the black heavenly flames spewed forth from his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The sage of the six paths looked on, seemingly bored before absorbing the flames.

"Foolish." The sage whispered in his rather deep voice, "You are but an ignorant child playing with things you do not understand."

Madara's eyes widened in anger as he began to tap into the massive reserves of the now complete Juubi.

At the same moment a four armed exoskeleton of pure chakra began to form around the insane Uchiha, eventually towering over them. Madara had formed his Susanoo entwined with the power of the Juubi.

"Witness the true power of the Uchiha!" the delusional Uchiha shouted in anger.

The sage closed his eyes and placed his palms together before slowly pulling them apart, a small black ball forming between them. The ball grew to the size of his fist before he looked up to the Uchiha. "Behold, true power. **Chibaku Tensei"**

The sage flung the ball forward and it pulled earth around it as it barreled through the air into the Susanoo.

The sage then crushed his hands together and the giant ball of earth crushed itself back into its smaller ball shape, effectively killing the legendary Uchiha.

The sage turned to walk away when a loud rumbling came from the ball. Suddenly a giant black monstrosity burst from the Chibaku Tensei.

It was ten massive tails which ended in hands, a large mouth and a single eye.

The sage closed his legendary Rinnegan once more while holding his hands parallel to the ground as a bright crimson flame ignited on one and a bright blue flame on the other. The sage made eye contact with the great beast as he proclaimed the technique which defeated the Juubi once more, **"Yin-Yang Release: Banbutsu Sōzō."**

The ten tails writhed in agony as its chakra was split once more.

In a flash of light the nine individual biju stood proud once more.

Shukaku the one tailed Tanuki.

Matatabi the two tailed Hellcat.

Isobu the three tailed Turtle.

Son Goku the four tailed Ape.

Kukuo the five tailed Dolphin Horse.

Saiken the six tailed Gastropod.

Chomei the seven tailed Rhino Beetle.

Gyuki the eight tailed Giant Ox.

Kurama the nine tailed Fox.

The nine great beasts looked around in confusion before spying the sage, and circling around him as they did years ago.

"You have all grown since we were last together." The sage joked with the creatures he considered is children.

The sage turned and walked between the legs of Son Goku to approach the leaders of the USF, who stood shocked at how easily he defeated the infamous Uchiha.

The legendary figure opened his mouth to speak, but in a bright flash of light, he and the nine biju were gone as quickly as they came.

* * *

_'What was that?' _Hagoromo thought as the blinding flash of light subsided. He looked up to find himself in the center of a circular, pure white room. There were several thrones placed around him, each one designed in a different theme.

Behind him was a black throne that held two grey orbs on its arm rest and seemed to be made out of darkness its self. This was the throne of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon.

To its left was a blood red throne with two skulls on the arm rest, and seemed to be made out of bones. This was the throne of Hachiman, the god of war.

Next in line was a sterling silver throne with a large jar of sake sitting beside it. It was the most plain of the group, a simple silver throne. It belonged to Uzume, the goddess of Dawn and Revelry.

Next was a throne that had no color. It was completely clear and seemed to be made from the wind itself. It was clearly the throne of Fujin, the god of wind.

Directly in front of Hagoromo were two thrones that sat extremely close together and were extremely ornate, the most so of the group.

One was a pure white and the other a pure black. Each of them had a crown sitting on their headrest that also coordinated in coloring. The white throne had the kanji for Life engraved on it, while the black had the kanji for Death. They were the thrones for Izanagi and Izanami, the God of Creation and Life, and the Goddess of Creation and Death.

Next in line was a bright gold throne with a carving of the sun on it. The throne of Amateratsu, the Goddess of the Sun.

The next in line was a pale yellow that seemed to crackle with energy. It had armrest in the design of lightning bolts. The throne of Susanoo, the God of Storms.

The throne that completed the circle was not even a throne but a large circular platform placed farther behind all of the other thrones. It seemed to be made of glass and had oceanic creatures swimming inside the water inside it. It was the "Throne" for Ryujin, the Dragon God of the Sea.

Hagoromo's eyes scrunched up in confusion briefly before another flash of light tore through the room, signaling the arrival of the gods.

Hagoromo turned to look at each of the gods. Izanagi and Izanami were the obvious eldest of the gods, with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi looking the youngest, but there was no way to truly tell.

"The mighty "_**Rikudō Sennin**_" graces us with his presence." Susanoo said crudely.

"Silence." Izanagi said commandingly. "Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, do you know why you are here?"

"No, Izanagi-Sama." Hagoromo said with his eyes downcast in a submissive form.

"Hundreds of years ago we gave you the means of subduing the Juubi, and yet, your world repeatedly misused this gift." The god stated, "And now, another world is approaching its age of darkness. So we have brought you here to make you an offer. Ryujin if you would."

"Of course Izanagi-sama. You see Hagoromo, each of the gods have their own realm, and the realm you originate from was created by Izanagi-sama and Izanami-sama and was the first. But now my realm, which I call Earthland, is approaching an age of great peril. So we have decided to offer you a new start. You shall be able to start anew with the beast you have so whole heartedly called your children, as the Elemental Lands have proved unworthy of their power." Ryujin said calmly. "All I ask is that you help the people of my lands ward off its darkness.

"It would be an honor to serve you Ryujin-sama." Hagoromo said, just loud enough for the dragon-god to hear him.

"In my lands the people use an energy called Eternano much the same as Izanagi-sama's people use chakra. But to a much greater variety." Ryujin continued, "One of said ways is to summon spirits from a realm of celestial spirits. It is called Celestial Spirit Magic. So in order to keep your "Children" with you, as well as helping you blend in, I had these created."

As he continued a servant in a pure white robe came out with a small wooden box.

Hagoromo opened the box to see ten intricately designed keys. The first had a large "ONE" it and was a sandy yellow. The second a deep blue with "TWO". The third was purple with "THREE". Next was a reddish-brown key with "FOUR" in it. Then was a lavender key with "FIVE" in it. Then a sky blue key with "SIX" and a green key with "SEVEN". Then a royal purple key with "EIGHT" and an orange key with "NINE". Lastly was a pure black key with "TEN" on it, causing Hagoromo's eyes to narrow, having already guessed what the keys were.

"The Juubi will require you to combine the other nine." Ryujin said, sensing the sage's anxiety, "But we have removed in consciousness so you will have complete control, but you will be unable to summon any of the others at the same time. All nine of them will remain sealed inside of you until you summon them."

"So how do I summon them Ryujin-sama?" Hagoromo asked.

"Push your chakra into the key and recite the phrase, "Open the Gate of the", add the number, then the name and the rest will do itself." Ryujin said, "Try it out."

Hagoromo gently picked up the orange key and said, "Open the Gate of the Nine, Kurama."

When the light indicating the summon completed, instead of a massive fox stood a seemingly teenage girl, about 170 Cm tall (About 5'7"), with slightly pale skin and orange hair that fell to her mid back, two red fox ears sticking up on the top of her head and nine red fox tails fanning off of her lower back.

She looked around in a daze before her eyes landed on the sage. Her eyes widened as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his midsection and openly cried into the cloth under his armour.

Meanwhile Hagoromo was becoming more and more confused. When he created the biju, they were just masses of demonic chakra given consciousness, none of them had genders, nor a human form.

Amaterasu caught onto his confusion before speaking up, "In order for the keys to work, the biju had to be truly alive, and we made it so."

"So you chose their genders?" Hagoromo asked.

"No, the genders were a fifty-fifty chance." Fujin said, "We do not know what biju are what genders, so you may want to summon them all to check."

"But be warned." Izanami spoke up, "The ten-tails has no human form, you must be cautious as to where you summon it."

Hagoromo nodded before taking out the first, sandy yellow key and saying, "Open the Gate of the One, Shukaku."

Standing before him was a man who looked to be in his early 20's. He was 188 Cm tall (About 6'2") and had sandy blond hair and pointed, elf like ears. Running across his body where deep blue markings and had a large raccoon tail.

Shukaku looked up to Hagoromo and walked forward to stand in front of his "Father" (Who was still being glomped by Kurama). It was then that Hagoromo got a good look at Shukaku's eyes. They had black sclera with a golden iris with a four pointed star as the pupil, bith black dots in the spaces between the points.

Curious, Hagoromo looked down and lifted up Kurama's head and looked into her eyes. They had a blood red iris with a slit pupil.

"You also will need new clothes," Ryujin said with a smirk (Or as close as a smirk as a dragon can), "If you hadn't noticed, the Elemental Lands does not use armor of that style any longer. It never was used in my lands."

Hagoromo grinned sheepishly before focusing his Yin-Yang chakra for the second time that day, trying to remember the gear the shinobi wore during his battle with Madara.

**"Yin-Yang Release: Banbutsu Sōzō." **When the chakra died down Hagoromo was wearing the classical jonin uniform for Konohagakure. He had on a blue body suit with a forest green flak jacket and open toed sandals. He had bandages wrapped around his hands, up to his forearm, and ankles up to his calf and a forehead protector which had no symbol on it, just a blank steel plate. He also materialized a steel key ring to hook the biju keys on.

"Your time here is almost up." Izanagi stated.

"And some last advice," Ryujin said as Hagoromo began to fade away, "Seek out the Guild known as Fairy Tail, in the town of Magnolia. They will be necessary in you mission.

* * *

"Ugh, that feels so strange." Hagoromo complained.

He stood up and walked into town, conveniently the exact town he needed. Magnolia, Fiore.

Hey continued into the town until he heard a massive crash and looked up to see a…. walking building?

He paid no mind to it in the beginning, he had seen stranger things. Suddenly a large cannon exited from the front of the large castle on legs and fired at another building, only to be stopped by an unknown force.

"Ok… I might need to check that out."

**Fifteen Minutes Later, Fairy Tail.**

Natsu Dragneel scowled in fury as he defeated another of Jose Porla's shades. He was having a very bad week. First Phantom Lord destroyed their guild building, then they attacked Team Shadow Gear, then they injured Master Makarov and forced a retreat a now this.

The Jupiter blast had almost destroyed the guild, and would have if not for last minute heroics of Erza Scarlet, who blocked the cannon with the use of her Adamantine Armor. But after the shot she went down and never got back up.

What was worse, the Jupiter cannon was almost ready to fire again and they didn't have a way to stop it again.

All of Fairy Tail looked up in despair as the Jupiter cannon began to fine once more. The Jupiter cannon rocked the earth itself as it fired a new, stronger blast from only 500 meters out.

450…

400…

350…

All hope seemed lost for Fairy Tail until a voice cried out.

**"Chibaku Tensei."**

Suddenly a small black ball flew out over the lake and met the Jupiter blast. The blast collapsed into itself as the caster of the mystery spell stepped forward.

"YO!"

The entirety of Fairy Tail, and the shades, sweat dropped at his casual greeting.

"Looks like you could use some assistance." Hagoromo said, looking around. No one noticed a beautiful girl with white hair lose control and start bawling her eyes out.

The sage crossed his index and middle finger on each hand and shouted "**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu."** Followed by an explosion of smoke. Then over two hundred to the man rushed out of the smoke to engage the shades.

The Fairy Tail mages whooped in joy as the shades began to be pushed back but it was Cana Alberona who ended up noticing what was out of the ordinary,

"Mirajane? What's wrong." The brunette bombshell asked.

The rest of the mages, along with the newcomer looked over to see the crying girl kneeling beside a girl with long scarlet hair. The girl seemed extremely injured.

"It's Erza…" Mirajane sobbed, "She's g-gone."

Natsu's eyes widened. Erza Scarlet, one of his best friends since he was a child, was dead. Murdered by the same bastard who attacked their guild. With a roar of fury, Natsu went charging into the Phantom Lord Guild base.

Hagoromo stayed silent while the mages of Fairy Tail gathered around their fallen comrade.

"How long?" he asked.

"W-w-what?" Mirajane stuttered.

"How long has she been gone?" Hagoromo repeated.

"About four minutes." Mira responded, utterly confused.

"Perfect…" Hagoromo said with a smile, "Hopefully I remember how to do this."

The Sage began a series of hand seals for his technique. On the final hand seals, he slammed his hands on the ground as called out "**Forbidden Technique: Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life."** The ground rumbled as a demonic head shot out of the ground and opened its mouth. A sickly green energy seeped out and flew through the air until it connected with the fallen redhead's body. Her eyes shot open as she sucked in a sharp breath of air.

Hagoromo panted as he looked to the white haired beauty who was staring at him (Along with the rest of Fairy Tail) in disbelief.

"Keep her down for a while, she will be pretty weak after that." Hagoromo said.

"We need to go help Natsu." One of the mages said.

"Yea but how are me going to get there?" another asked.

"Aye! I can help." Said a….cat? That then proceeded to grow wings and grab one of the mages, Gray Fullbuster, and take off into the sky.

'_I wonder." _Hagoromo thought, taking a key off of his key ring.

"Open the Gate of the Seven, Chomei." He said as a flash of light signaled the arrival of a biju.

Lucy meanwhile was wide eyed, having never heard of such a key before.

When the light subsided standing in front of Hagoromo was a girl who looked to be a in her late teens to early twenties. She has green hair in a hime style cut. Her eyes were yellow and compounded, like a fly, and she had six insect type wings and a long spindly tail.

"Hello, Chomei." Hagoromo began politely, gaining his "Childs" undivided attention, "I need you to help me get up there." He said, pointing to the mobile guild base.

"Of course!" Chomei said happily, grabbing him by the vest and zooming off the ground toward the base.

**AN: Several People have asked me if Naruto is going to be a part of this crossover, and the answer is maybe but defiantly not a large part considering I just killed him.**

**Wow, this is easily the longest chapter I've ever written.**


	3. Phantom War

**AN: I have decided on the pairing to be Mira/Erza/Cana/Lisanna/Juvia harem with Juvia being the lead girl. Gray/Levi and Natsu/Lucy side pairings.**

**Also, im sorry if the Gray – Juvia fight seems a bit forced, but I was trying to find a way to finish the fight in a semi-canon way without Juvia falling for Gray and have her obsession point to Hagoromo in a (At least slightly) believable way.**

**Im not sorry though that Hagoromo is completely Godlike in this fic, he's the "Kami no Shinobi" for a reason. Also when the nine beast were resealed into him, he gained all of their memories, learning all techniques that the biju had ever witnessed, and because of the Rinnegan he is able to perform all of them as well. **

**Previously.**

"_Open the Gate of the Seven, Chomei." He said as a flash of light signaled the arrival of a biju._

_ Lucy meanwhile was wide eyed, having never heard of such a key before._

_ When the light subsided standing in front of Hagoromo was a girl who looked to be a in her late teens to early twenties. She has green hair in a hime style cut. Her eyes were yellow and compounded, like a fly, and she had six insect type wings and a long spindly tail._

_ "Hello, Chomei." Hagoromo began politely, gaining his "Childs" undivided attention, "I need you to help me get up there." He said, pointing to the mobile guild base._

_ "Of course!" Chomei said happily, grabbing him by the vest and zooming off the ground toward the base. _

**Chapter Start.**

Natsu rushed into the power center for the Magical Convergence Cannon to see five extremely large lacrama, four multi colored ones surrounding an ever larger golden one. Fire surrounded Natsu's fist as he swung to destroy the lacrama, only to hit himself in the face.

"What..?" Natsu muttered.

"All fire is mine to control, including yours." Said a voice from behind the lacrama. Out stepped a man that was barely taller than Natsu. He wore a light orange gi-like clothe with black boots and had two tone hair in a Japanese style top knot, half white and half black with the black over lapping the white. He also had a purple, segmented line running across his nose and beady black eyes. He carried a basic katana at his hip.

"Who are you?!" Natsu shouted at the new comer.

"I am Totomaru, manipulator of the fire element. All flames in this world submit to me." The newcomer smirked, "You have no chance here."

Natsu growled before putting his hands together and formed a large magic seal, "Karyū no Hōkō!"

His cheeks puffed out as he sent a large cannon of flames toward the new arrival, only for them to veer off course and slam into the ceiling.

"It's useless," Totomaru taunted, "I control all flames."

He put his hands together and a seal formed in front of him, "Orange Fire." A stream of bright orange fire shot out at Natsu, who smirked and opened his mouth ready to eat the flames, before he grabbed his throat and fell to the ground chocking.

"It stinks!" he shouted, before standing up and attempting to punch the fire user of the elemental four who leapt backwards onto the lacrama.

"So, you are trying brute force now?" Totomaru questioned, "Well I have the advantage!"

He drew his katana and disappeared, only to reappear directly in front of Natsu and attempt to bisect him with his katana. Natsu barely dodged before attempting to put room between the two fighters. But Totomaru kept on him, each time barely missing the fire dragon slayer and following up before Natsu had a chance to get together. Finally Natsu got an opportunity to strike and kicked the katana out of Totomaru's hand and causing it to strike the large golden lacrama, sticking in and causing a clutter of cracks to form around it. He then surrounded his hands in fire, only to once more be struck in the face by his own hand. He smirked underneath the fire and flared it out, hitting Totomaru as well.

_"He got me hit as well, interesting."_ The phantom laughed.

"Fire isn't something that can be controlled," Natsu stated with a fire in his eyes (No Pun Intended), "It is directed by the will in your heart." He then put his hands together and another seal formed. "Karyū no Hōkō!" he shot his dragon roar again, only for it to once again miss Totomaru.

Totomaru smirked as the flames missed, only for his eyes to widen in shock as they collided with the hilt of his katana.

The flames forced the katana into the lacrama and shattered it as Natsu smirked, "I wasn't aiming at you." He said as the lacrama exploded, destroying the barrel of the canon.

**IN THE CANNON**

Hagoromo and Chomei were running up the barrel of the cannon when the explosion rushed forward. Hagoromo hugged Chomei into his body and held out his hand. "Shinra Tensei!" he shouted, causing the explosion to warp around the two, who were then left staring at the explosive remains of the cannon.

"What just happened?" Chomei questioned.

"I guess we will find out."

**WITH JOSE.**

** "**So, Salamander destroyed the cannon, no matter." Jose Porla, the mad master of Phantom Lord, and one of the ten wizard saints said, "Activate the giant."

**FAIRY TAIL.**

While the rest of the group went on to fight the element four, Mira disguised herself as Lucy to attempt to throw Phantom off of her.

"Natsu will need help." Mira said concerned with her friends' health.

"Gray, Elfman and that strange guy who revived Erza went." A girl in a blue bikini top, Cana Alberona, said trying to calm down the disguised white haired girl.

"What! But Elfman can't…" Mirajane started before being cut off again.

"He helped during our attack on Phantom." Cana reminded her.

"But there are no grunts up there! That's the element four!" Mira said, worried.

"Listen Mira," Cana started, "Everyone was hurt by what happened with Lisanna, but Elfman has to move on by himself."

Mira's eyes hardened, and she stepped out of the broken guild hall with a renewed sense of confidence. She stepped forward and called out to Jose in the phantom guild hall.

"Do you find me so naïve?" Jose questioned, "I knew it was not Lucy Heartfilia."

A green seal appeared underneath Mira as she dropped the transformation, pulling her under the ground and causing her to appear in the giant metal pincers of the walking guild hall.

"Now watch what we do to deceivers," Jose laughed over the system, "As we crush the "Demon Mirajane," slowly!"

"Mira!" Cana shouted, along with several other members of Fairy Tail, and the giant began to form a large magical seal.

"That seal…" Cana trailed off, "Abyss Break."

**With Natsu.**

Natsu lay on the floor of the wrecked power room with Totomaru looking at him humorously.

"You get motion sick?" Totomaru asked, "You can't eat fire like that, so I will burn you to a crisp with my ultimate attack."

Totomaru prepared his magic, but before he could fire it, he froze… Literally.

"Gray, Elfman!" Natsu said as he looked up at the other two mages. The three heard a faint buzzing noise and looked up the see Hagoromo and Chomei flying down what was the barrel of the cannon at one point.

"Who are you?" Natsu questioned suspiciously.

"That is a very unmanly way to address an ally Natsu!" Elfman shouted at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"How do you know he's not a spy?" Natsu asked, not taking his eyes off of Hagoromo, who stayed silent.

"If he was against us," Gray started, "Why would he save Erza?"

"But…What…You?" Natsu stuttered out.

"Yes." Hagoromo said simply.

"We should split up." Gray Said, "And find the rest of the Element Four and Gajeel."

"That is the Manly choice!" Elfman yelled as they began to walk their separate ways.

**Elfman**

Elfman ran through the halls of the Guild Hall. He never noticed the eye that formed underneath his foot.

Elfman stopped as the ground in front of him exploded outward, revealing a fairly tall, green haired man in a brown suit that had a red tie and six spike like protrusions from the collar. The man also had a small mustache and a monocle and was waving back and forth.

"You are Element Four?" Elfman asked.

"Salut! I am Sol of the Great Earth but you may call me Monsieur Sol." The main said with a French accent.

"Beast Arm: Black Bull!" Elfman said as his right arm morphed into that of a large beast and swung at the eccentric French man.

"Non Non Non! So it's true, you can only take over one arm!" Sol said with a laugh, "I have extensive knowledge on all on Fairy Tail!"

Sol dodged another strike before looking into Elfman's eyes and saying, "Didn't you have a little sister?"

Elfman froze as he looked back at the Earth Wizard of the Elemental Four.

While Elfman was distracted, the earthman cast his spell, "Sable Dance!"

Sand kicked up around Elfman and began to strike him from every side.

"Roche Concerto." Stones exploded from the dirt and began to strike Elfman alongside the sand.

Elfman attempted to stand once more but was struck by yet another of Sol's spells, "Platre Sonata."

A fist of rock formed in front of the earth mage and punched him into the wall. Opening his eyes, the first thing Elfman saw was his elder sister clutched in the grip of the giant.

"Mirajane!" Elfman shouted, causing Mira to look up in shock.

"Non Non Non! You call yourself a man? But what kind of man murders his little sister. I loathe to do this, but my pride as a gentleman requires it!" Sol said as he prepared his final spell, "Merci la Vie."

Elfman began to encase in rock as he was forced to relieve all of his worse memories, when his parakeet died and he yelled at his little sister, taking the mission to fight the beast, and losing control of his take over and killing Lisanna.

Elfman's heart raced faster as he remembered the promise he made to his elder sister at his Youngers funeral.

With a roar of fury, Elfman activated his takeover and transformed into a large feral beast, the same that killed his little sister all those years ago, and turned to the small earth mage, who was now shaking in his boots. Sol attempted one final spell, only to be crushed to the floor by Elfman, who now had full control of himself. Elfman quickly defeated Sol and freed Mirajane from the claw.

"Elfman, how many of the Element Four are left?" Mirajane asked her little brother.

Elfman thought for a moment before responding "Two, air and water."

"The only way to stop the Abyss Break is to defeat all four." Mira said.

Without another word the two set off to find the others in the Element Four.

**With Gray.**

Gray was alone on the roof of the walking building when it suddenly started raining. He looked around, confused.

"Drip Drip Drop." Said a feminine voice from within the mist. Out stepped a woman with pale skin, blue hair and deep blue eyes. She had on a black coat and a hat with a pink umbrella. "Yes Juvia is the rain woman of the Element Four, Drip Drip Drop."

"Element 4." Gray muttered angrily.

"I did not think two of the Element Four would be defeated so easily, but do not underestimate Juvia and Aria, Drip Drip Drop." The blue haired woman said.

"Sorry, but I don't go easy on those that hurt my friends. Even if they are women or children." Gray said. "Ice Make: Lance!"

Several spears of ice flew from Grey and connected with the rain woman, spearing through her.

"Yes, Juvia's body is made of water, Drip Drip Drop." Juvia said emotionlessly before forming a blue seal.

Suddenly, multiple blades of water flew from the seal, barely missing Gray and hitting the steel beam behind him, cutting completely through it.

"Do not underestimate water, Drip Drip Drop." The rain woman said before being charged again.

"Ice Make: Axe!" Gray shouted, swinging the construct of ice through the water mage, once again phasing through her.

Gray growled in annoyance as Juvia caught him in a Water Lock, forcing him to freeze the water to get out.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Gray said as a large fountain of ice exploded from the ground beneath the water mage, sending her flying into the air and over the side of the building. Gray attempted to save the Phantom mage from falling to her death, but was just a second too late to grab her hand.

_'So this is the end for Juvia?'_ the rain woman thought morosely as she fell to the ground, _'To end the same as a drop of rain?'_

**IN THE BUILDING **

'_How can one person be so hard to find!'_ Hagoromo thought. He leaned his head out of a window only to be hit in the head with an umbrella.

"Yeow!" Hagoromo shouted as he attempted to regain his balance and find what hit him. When he looked down he saw a woman falling off the side of the building, "I can't just let her die here…Ah, curse my heroism." He said to himself, holding out his hand with his palm facing away from his body, "Banshō Ten'in!"

Juvia closed her eyes as she lurched in the air and reversed direction, flying into the window and landing on the sage, knocking them both to the ground. When she opened her eyes she was straddling Hagoromo's waist and his hand was resting on her thigh.

_'He saved Juvia?'_ the water user of the element four thought as her heart started to beat faster,_ 'What is this feeling? Juvia must make him hers!'_

Hagoromo removed his hand from her thigh as laid it on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

_'He is so close to Juvia!'_ She thought in shock, staring into the man's exotic purple eyes. Her face flushed and her vision began to fade as she fainted on top of the mystery man.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ the sage thought.

**NATSU**

Natsu ran through the halls of the guild with Happy flying beside him.

"I know!" Natsu shouted, "If I find Jose and beat him up, this will all end right!"

"Natsu…" Happy trailed off, "Jose is just as strong as our master, and someone like you can't beat him. With master and Erza down, can we win?"

"Hey! Im still here!" Natsu said with a confident grin, "And I will never give up!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted as he picked up speed.

"Such sorrow." Said a deep voice, "I am at the top of the Element Four!"

Out stepped an extremely large man wearing a green coat and a matching hat. He had on a yellow undershirt and a strange red necklace. He was tall and very broad, with prominent cheekbones and a deep tan. He also had a thin black line running vertically down his chin.

Natsu grimaced and charged Aria, only to run into a seemingly invisible wall.

"Invisible magic?" Happy said, slightly afraid.

"Aerospace magic." The air mage said in his deep voice.

"This is the guy that defeated master Makarov." Natsu growled to himself. He attempted to charge the large man again, only to be batted away once again. Aria stretched out his hand and formed a large purple seal, firing several large bullets of air at the fire dragon slayer, sending him flying backwards.

**With Gray, Elfman, and Mira.**

The group were standing on the roof where Gray defeated Juvia.

"We have to defeat all four of the Element Four in order to stop the Abyss Break and we have only defeated two and we don't have much time left… This isn't good." Mirajane said dejectedly.

"Three." Gray said.

"What?" Mira said, looking up at the boy who was now shirtless.

"I defeated Juvia the rain woman a few minutes before you got here." Gray responded.

"You're such a MAN Gray!" Elfman shouted.

Mirajane paused for a moment before asking, "Then were is she?" while looking around.

"She fell off the roof." Gray responded, feeling a little guilty about not being able to catch her.

"So you're the one who knocked this girl off?" asked a deep voice from the doorway. The trio looked up to see Hagoromo walking toward them while carrying the unconscious water mage bridal style.

"Thank goodness." Gray muttered, his eyes falling on the rain woman.

"Hmm?" Hagoromo sighed, his eyebrow arching in question.

"I thought I killed her." Gray responded.

"Will still have to find Aria." Mirajane said, "The most powerful of the Element Four."

"Why is he so powerful?" Hagoromo asked.

"He never fights with his eyes open." Mirajane responded, "If he does open them, we may just lose this battle."

_'A battle of the eyes, hmm?'_ Hagoromo wondered.

"This place may become unstable soon so we may need to get these three off of the giant." He said, motioning to the three unconscious mages.

"That is a manly idea!" Elfman exclaimed with vigor.

"But how?" Gray asked.

"Ill handle it." Hagoromo said, taking three keys off his key ring, "Open the Gate of the Three, Isobu! Open the Gate of the Eight, Gyuki! Open the Gate of the One, Shukaku!

There was a flash of light and when it subsided, two men stood before the group.

The one on the left was the shorter of the two and had sickly pale skin and grey hair and what seemed to be a spiked turtle shell on his back. He also had three thick tails swinging behind him.

On the right was the taller of the two, he had purple hair and inky black eyes. He had dark skin and two large purple horns protruding from his head, one of which had the tip broken off, and had eight purple squid tentacles coming from multiple points on his back.

The last in line was the familiar, elfish form of the one tail, Shukaku.

"Gyuki, Isobu, Shukaku. Can you please take these three to the shore and then stay and help out the guild?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yes sir!" Gyuki answered in a gruff tone as one of his tentacles wrapped around Juvia and lifted her out of his arms.

"I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going." Gray said with a smirk before getting elbowed roughly by Mirajane.

The other two biju did not answer, but just picked up the remaining mages and leapt off the building, Isobu and Gyuki falling into the water and Shukaku floating on an island of sand.

"Well let's go find the pink knucklehead." She said with a sinister smile directed at Gray.

"Y-Yea."

**With Natsu, Several minutes later.**

The group of four walked in to see Aria smacking around Natsu. Suddenly Aria just stopped and brought his hands up to his eyes. Removing his bandages he revealed his bright purple eyes with a white X cutting through them.

"So sorrowful, the airspace of death. That which consumes all life. Zero…" his eyes began glowing as distorted air shot forward toward Natsu, ripping up the ground as it went. Right before it connected with Natsu's battered form, Hagoromo intervened.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The distorted air shot back toward the air mage as the sage landed between the two combatants.

"So much sorrow!" Aria cried, "Another little fairy come to stick out there neck! No matter, Zero!" the distorted air shot from Aria's seal again, intent on ending the revived sage who simple formed a dragon seal.

"Storm Style: Laser Circus!" the sage whispered, barely audible over the wind. A halo of blue energy surrounded his hands as several streams of chakra shot out, ripping through the Aerospace Magic and pinning the large mage to the wall. Hagoromo then quickly followed up with "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" as a wave of lightning shot from his hands and connected to the pinned mage, electrifying him and rendering the man unconscious.

The other four members of the group stared in shock as the strongest member of the Element Four was swatted away like a fly.

"How? Who are you?" Natsu demanded with a scowl.

"I will explain later." Hagoromo said, evading the question, "First we need to find this "Jose" I've heard so much about."

**With Lucy. Minutes before.**

Lucy was depressed, she felt so useless without her keys and it was even worse since Cana and Mirajane had asked Reedus to take her to a safe house in town.

"Why so down Lucy?" Reedus asked.

"Well…" Lucy started, only to be cut off by the door exploding off its hinges, leaving the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox and two Phantom grunts.

"Run Lucy! Ill handle this!" Reedus yelled.

"To late," Gajeel taunted, appearing in front of the artist mage and knocking him out with a devastating kick before grabbing Lucy in a headlock and rendering her unconscious as well, "Let's go."

**Present:**

The intercom activated once more as Jose once again spoke to Fairy Tail.

"Listen up, Fairy Trash." Jose said as Gajeel yanked up Lucy by her hair, causing her to let out a scream of pain.

"Lucy Heartfilia has been retrieved, so now all that's left is to wipe you from existence." The master of Phantom Lord said with a sinister chuckle.

**With The Group.**

"That bastard!" Natsu yelled as the rest of the group seethed silently. The group of five was directly outside the master chamber of the walking guild when the announcement came over. Natsu rushed forward and kicked in the door before rushing in, only to find himself on the floor by a powerful hit from his iron counterpart.

Natsu jumped up and formed a magic seal in front of him, "Karyu no Hoko!"

Gajeel smirked as he formed a seal as well, "Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"

The two dragon's roars collided and the roar of the iron dragon quickly overpowered the fire dragons, slamming him into the ground.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" Gajeel announced as his skin became covered in metallic scales. He was quick in engaging in close combat with Natsu, overpowering and knocking the fire dragon slayer into the ground several times over.

Gray went to attack Gajeel, but was held back by Hagoromo. He turned to the sage with a glare before Hagoromo said, "This is a battle for Natsu's pride… we can't get involved."

"But he's going to be hurt." Mirajane said, worried.

"Is there any way we could help him without getting directly involved?" Hagoromo asked the white haired beauty.

"Well if he had some fire to eat…" Mirajane started.

"He eats fire?" The sage asked, perplexed.

"Yes, it's part of the matchsticks magic." Gray answered.

'_I wonder if he can eat any fire.' _Hagoromo wondered before taking another key out and turning to Mirajane, "Get his attention. Open the Gate of the Two, Matatabi!" In a flash of light, the two tailed biju appeared before the group. She was the shortest of the group and had blue hair a few shades darker than Juvia's, blue slitted, cat like eyes and retractable claws and two cat tails that were tipped in blue fire.

"Natsu!" Mirajane shouted, catching the pink haired boy's attention.

"Matatabi, launch a fireball at the pink haired boy." Hagoromo ordered the two tails, who immediately complied.

"Hellcat Fireball!" the short blue haired cat girl yelled as she spit out a mass of a rich blue fire.

Natsu smirked and opened his mouth, swallowing the fireball whole and immediately overflowing with power.

Lucy, who was being tended to by a doting Mira against the wall, was wide eyed at the sight of the summoned spirit.

"Alright Matatabi, stay here and provide Natsu with a boost when he needs it, but do not directly attack the black haired man unless he engages you first." Hagoromo told the shortest of his children.

"Whatever you say _Father._" Matatabi purred sensually, causing the mages who were paying attention to the two to get confused.

"Where are you going?" Mirajane asked as he walked away.

"To find Jose." Hagoromo said simply.

Meanwhile Natsu was slowly gaining the upper hand on Gajeel, Pushing the iron dragon slayer into a corner.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu taunted as Gajeel removed himself from a crater.

"Just getting started." Gajeel said as he took a bite out of a nearby piece of iron.

**With Hagoromo:**

Hagoromo stormed through the door to the main chamber of Phantom Lord, coming face to face with the master of the operation, Jose Porla himself.

Jose wore a two toned red and blue coat and had dark red hair with a slim mustache. He was above average in height and had a cold look of sadistic glee in his black eyes.

"Well, Well. The newcomer graces me with his presence. Of all the things in this attack, you were the only true variable, but I saw what you did for Titania so I think I have evened the odds," He said, motioning to a sheet covered figured that seemed to be squirming. He walked up to the figured and pulled off the cover to reveal a bound and gagged Erza Scarlet. She seemed barely awake and even more injured than after the Jupiter blast. He armor had been stripped off and the clothes underneath were ripped to the point where her bra was plainly visible "It was surprisingly easy to have one of my shades bring her here. You know, Sol told me that she was a slave once, maybe after I destroy Fairy Tail I will make her a slave again. Could you imagine? Having the mighty queen of fairies as my personal toy." He said, trailing his hand down the red heads back, earning a muffled sob from her.

Throughout his small monologue, Hagoromo was coming closer and closer to losing his temper, but the cry for help from the defenseless Titania had broken through that wall.

"People like you." The sage said in a dangerous whisper, his eyes clenched shut, "Should have no place in this world."

Jose was unprepared when the man exploded off the spot he was standing on and appeared directly in front of him, staring directly into the Phantom Masters eyes. He then heard the legendary figure whisper the word that had caused legendary shinobi to cry in fear.

**"Tsukuyomi."**

**With Natsu.**

While the Sage and the Saint had their standoff, the battle of the dragon slayers continued to rage. Neither Natsu nor Gajeel seemed any closer to ending, as Natsu had Matatabi providing him a constant stream of fire and there was plenty of iron laying around.

Playing a desperate bid to gain the upper hand, Gajeel leapt over Natsu and formed a seal in Matatabi's direction, "Tetsuryū no Hoko!"

A stream of iron flew toward the two tailed biju and connected with her, throwing up a cloud of dust. Natsu's eyes widened as he witnesses the source of his power go down.

Gajeel smirked until he heard a sensual, borderline perverted chuckle.

"Father said if you attacked me I could fight back." Matatabi laughed, but when the smoke cleared a short cat tailed girl wasn't there, but replacing her was a twenty foot tall demonic cat that seemed to be made of fire itself.

"Oh crap." Gajeel muttered right before he was slapped aside by the paw of Matatabi and directly toward Natsu, who encased his arm in fire and punched Gajeel back to the cat, who repeated the process, until the two fire users had a makeshift game of tennis going on with the unconscious body of the iron dragon slayer.

"If you two are done, we need to find Jose." Said a voice that was very familiar to the five Fairies.

"Master Makarov!" Mirajane exclaimed, turning to look at the diminutive elder.

Matatabi in the meantime had transformed back and desummoned herself.

"So this is the master of Fairy Tail?" said a deep, masculine voice, causing the Fairy Master to turn to the voice.

**Moments Before With Hagoromo.**

The world around the sage and the saint distorted as the colors changed and Jose Porla found himself attached to a steel cross, unable to move, with Hagoromo standing before him with a katana in hand.

"Where are we?" Jose ordered, only to receive a harsh glare from the man.

"This is the realm of Tsukuyomi, where I am in complete control and you shall be tortured for the next three days." The Rinnegan wielder said in a low monotone voice, before twenty clones appeared around the Phantom Master and stabbed him in various point, causing him to scream in pain.

With a snap of his fingers, Hagoromo reversed the damage, leaving Jose to writhe in the pain of having his flesh form around the steel.

A second later the wounds were gone, but Jose could still feel the phantom pains on his body, looking up fearfully at the man before him.

"Only 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds left to go."

**The Real World: Seconds Later.**

Jose's eyes began bleeding as his mouth widened in shock and he collapsed to the ground. Hagoromo huffed and walked over to Erza and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Thank you." She said, though it came out as more of a raspy whisper.

"Don't mention it." The sage answered, lifting the girl up in his arms and making his way out of the room. He returned to the room where Gajeel and Natsu were having their duel, only to see a new, short old man had joined the group. He had walked in just in time to hear Mira refer to him as Master Makarov.

"So this is the master of Fairy Tail?" he asked, causing the man to look up at him. He noticed the emotions fly across the old man's face when he noticed Erza. The shock of her being there, rage at her condition and confusion when he thrust her into the arms of Elfman.

"Hello, Master Makarov, my name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and im here to join Fairy Tail." And that was all the strange eyed man got out before he passed out.

**Two days later:**

Hagoromo woke up in a daze as he worked off his headache. He pushed himself to hard the other day without resting.

He looked up to see the short master of Fairy Tail staring down at him.

"Erza told me what happened with Jose." Makarov started, "And I need to thank you for saving one of my children from such a horrible fate."

"It was no problem." Hagoromo said in a scratchy voice, reaching over to a cup of water that sat beside the hospital bed he was.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked and seeing the man nod, pulled out a small stamp.

"Where and in what color?" the short man asked.

Hagoromo smiled, things were certainly looking up.

Had either one been paying attention, they would have noticed a woman's blue hair barely visible over the window seal.

**Chapter End:**

**AN: WOOOOOW, I planned this chapter to be just over 2000 words long and it topped out at over 5000, that's crazy for me.**

**Anyway Please Review as well, that is what keeps writers going. I like to know whether the readers are enjoying my story or not.**

**Also I have a small challenge Naruto-Fairy Tail fic if anyone is looking for one. Its named "The Lightning Brothers." The only stipulations are that its a Good!Laxus with Naruto being the lightning god slayer, and a Laxus-Naruto brotherly relationship (NOT YAOI) all other pairings are up to you but it would be preferred if it was two of the less used, but still big-roll girls (Like Naruto-Juvia and Laxus-Levi.). Whether the story follows cannon or not is also up to the writer as well as if Naruto and Laxus are actual brothers or if its an adopted thing. **

**I would write it myself but im going to be focusing on this fic, "The Bonds That Shape Us", and "Devils Among Monsters," as well as preparing a rewrite of "The Demon and The Dragon." so im pretty much full on stories right now.**

**And if anyone was wondering if the Biju genders are.**

**Shukaku – Male**

**Matatabi – Female**

**Isobu – Male**

**Son Goku – Male**

**Kukuo – Male**

**Saiken – Female**

**Chomei – Female**

**Gyuki – Male**

**Kurama - Female**

**So 4 Female and 5 Male Biju, I tried to keep it even.**


	4. The First Job

**AN: I decided to start this off with a small original mission to show the Sages first, then it will get back to the canon storyline.**

**Previously:**

___Hagoromo woke up in a daze as he worked off his headache. He pushed himself to hard the other day without resting._

_ He looked up to see the short master of Fairy Tail staring down at him._

_ "Erza told me what happened with Jose." Makarov started, "And I need to thank you for saving one of my children from such a horrible fate."_

_ "It was no problem." Hagoromo said in a scratchy voice, reaching over to a cup of water that sat beside the hospital bed he was._

_ "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked and seeing the man nod, pulled out a small stamp._

_ "Where and in what color?" the short man asked._

_ Hagoromo smiled, things were certainly looking up._

_ Had either one been paying attention, they would have noticed a woman's blue hair barely visible over the window seal._

**Chapter Start:**

It had been a week since the attack by Phantom Lord and the guild was recovering extremely well. The guild hall was being rebuilt and missions were being run once more. Hagoromo had been keeping himself busy with helping around the guild, training, and socializing with the other members of his new family, but he had yet to take any jobs and as a result had been staying in the guild hall at night since he couldn't find a place with no money.

He was wearing his new uniform, his Konoha jonin outfit having been damaged in the fight. It consisted of a blue button up shirt with the top few buttons undone to show the Fairy Tail mark located on the collarbone on the left side of his neck, which was the same shade of purple as his Rinnegan with a black outline. Over that he was wearing a black bomber jacket. He was also wearing a pair of blue slacks a few shades darker than his shirt and a brown leather belt with a pair of black combat boots and a pair of black gloves that ended at the knuckle with a steel plate on the back.

He had designed the outfit himself after seeing what people around Magnolia wore. Overall he felt strange wearing it, being used to formal kimono's and robes.

At his hip sat a black, straight edged tanto with a small oval guard and in his hand he held a medium sized Jian with a gold guard with a jewel in it.

He was standing in an empty field a few miles away from the city training with various types of clones.

A water clone charged him with a simple kunai and attempted to slash at him. He dodged and quickly drew the tanto in his left hand and used it to bisect the clone, the tanto leaving a trail of white light in its wake. He ducked as a lighting clone swing at him with a large broadsword, stabbing the Jian into the clone, causing it to dispel as well. He sheathed the tanto and walked back to a large patch of dirt near the edge of the clearing. Stabbed into the dirt sat several weapons, each legendary in the world that he came from. He had been looking through the biju's memories and came across several extremely powerful weapons and had decided to use his Banbutsu Sōzō to remake them. He already had several different ones made.

The first was a large sword with two holes in it, the Kubikiribōchō, most famously used by Zabuza Momochi.

The next was a pair of short swords with a smaller, curved blade sticking out from the base of the blade and just below the tip, the Kiba, used primarily by Ameyuri Ringo.

Next was a large black single bladed sword with a roll of explosive tags attached to it, the Shibuki, the sword wielded by Jinpashi Munashi.

After it was a large single sided axe attached to a hammer by a chain, the Kabutowari, the sword used by Jinin Akebino.

Then an extremely thin long sword with a spool of ninja wire attached to it, the Nuibari, used by Kushimaru Kurairare.

Next came a short, thick sword that was wrapped in bandages and closely resembled a flounder, the Hiramekarei wielded famously by Mangetsu Hozuki and more recently by Chojuro.

The next sword in line was a terrifying long sword that looked to be covered in shark scales, Samehada, used quite famously by two previous swordsmen, Fuguki Suikazan and Kisame Hoshigaki.

After the legendary seven swords of the hidden mist were several other legendary weapons.

First was a sword hilt that did not have a blade. It was the legendary sword of the thunder god, used by the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

Beside it was the tri-bladed sword with blue blades and a golden hilt, the Garian Sword of Ryugan.

Next was an ornate blue short sword with five diffent colored orbs, one for each of the main elements, the Dragon Sword.

Last in line was a large, flat rectangular sword that looked like it could fold down onto itself, the Clever Sword wielded by the Kumo ninja Darui.

The Jian and tanto that he was holding were also very famous blades. The tanto was the White Light Chakra Saber, wielded by Sakumo Hatake, and later, Kakashi Hatake.

The Jian was the Sword of Kusanagi, wielded by the rouge sannin Orochimaru.

The last weapon was not a sword at all, but a three bladed gauntlet made of chakra enhanced metal.

He was in no way a master of any of the weapons, his best being the Kusanagi since it required about as much skill as the katana he used during his first life, but his worst was the Nuibari due to the frightening amount of skill required to use it. All he had been able to do with it so far was get himself tied up in the ninja wire for two hours until he could get his hands together to make a clone to get him out.

Hagoromo stood examining his collection of weapons when he heard the tell-tale rustle of someone emerging from the forest. He looked up to see the now familiar form of Erza Scarlet walking in his direction, dressed in her basic Heart Kreuz armor.

"Hello, what brings you out here?" Hagoromo asked the red haired requip mage.

"I was returning from a mission and though I heard someone." Erza responded, noticing the dirt that Hagoromo had on him from his unfortunate run in with the Nuibari's ninja wire spoil. "Why are you so dirty?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hagoromo said, slightly despondent.

"They're fine weapons." Erza said, indicating the swords laying before them, trying to change the subject, "But I've never seen anything like them in any weapon stores. May I ask where you got them?"

Hagoromo thought for a minute before deciding to tell her the truth, seeing no reason to keep secrets. "I made them."

"You made these yourself?" Erza asked, bewildered.

"Yes." Hagoromo nodded.

Erza seemed to think for a moment before looking to the tall sage with questioning eyes, "Can you make me a sword? I've been looking for one to go with my new armor but I can't seem to find one."

"Hmmm, Sure. But I need to know what kind you need." Hagoromo said.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned.

Hagoromo deadpanned as he stared at the shorted red headed woman. "Do you need a stronger, sturdy sword, or something lighter and quicker?" he said slowly as if talking to a child.

Erza either didn't notice his tone or shrugged it off as she just made a thoughtful face before turning to him and saying, "The armor focuses on speed, so I assume the weapon should as well."

Hagoromo nodded before closing his eyes and holding his hands parallel to the ground. Erza wondered for a moment before he snapped open his eyes and his hands were covered in red and blue fire.

"Yin-Yang Release: Banbutsu Sōzō"

A bright flash filled the field and when it subsided, Hagoromo had a new sword in his hands.

It was a single edge wakizashi with a wooden saya wrapped in a dark red cord, a matching sheath and a silver blade.

Erza stared wide eyed, her gaze moving between the sword and the man who created it out of thin air.

"Well, take it." Hagoromo said, thrusting the sword into her hands.

"It is very light." Erza commented, giving the sword a few test swings.

"The blade is made of carbon steel, which is not only very light but also very strong. This also allowed me to make the blade hollow." Hagoromo said, "Push your magic into it."

Erza did as requested and much to her surprise, the blade grew until it was the size of a common odachi.

Erza stared at him in shock before he answered, "It is just a surprise in battle, since not many people expect a blade to elongate. Also now that the sword is attuned to your magic, no one else will be able to wield it without triggering the defense mechanism, which will stab a metal spike into the person's hand."

Erza looked up in amazement, "I don't know what to say." The red head started, "Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." The sage answered.

Right then he could have sworn he felt a stab of jealousy from the tree line, and he looked up to see a blur of blue fly behind a tree.

Shrugging it off as a bird or other wildlife, Hagoromo turned back to Erza. The red haired girl had reverted into a shell ever since the incident with Jose. The only men she felt comfortable around was her friends Elfman, Gray and Natsu, who all knew something was wrong when she used Elfman as a shield to hide from Macao when he flirted with her, and Makarov himself . She also seemed to hang around Hagoromo a lot when she was in the guild, refused to take missions with any males except Natsu and Gray and refused to do missions for male clients. It had gotten so bad that Makarov had personally gone to his longtime friend Porlyusica to ask for advice on mental trauma, who unfortunately said there was nothing they could do but hope she healed from the trauma.

"Well I should get back to the guild," Hagoromo said, "Im going to take my first mission today. I need money."

He rolled up his left sleeve and sealed all of the swords into a storage seal he had tattooed onto himself. Having the knowledge of two of the greatest seal masters in history, as well as partial knowledge of a third proved extremely useful in some cases. He was still surprised by some of the things that the shinobi world learned to do with his gifts. He had never even thought of secondary and tertiary elements, nor seals.

Erza went quiet for a moment, before quietly assuming it to be some form of requip magic. She fell in beside him as they quietly made their way back into town.

When they entered the makeshift bar of the guild hall, the first thing the two saw was a certain pink haired dragon slayer get knocked to the ground by a taller blond with a scar running down his eye. He was wearing a yellow shirt under a fur cape.

"When I inherit the guild I will get rid of all you weaklings, as well as anyone who sets in my way! I will create the ultimate guild!" he exclaimed in an extremely arrogant tone.

"Really? You don't appear strong enough to be guild master." Spoke the deep voice of the Sage from the entrance causing Laxus to turn to him in a rage.

"Well why don't I show you my power!" the blonde haired man said as he jumped up and disappeared into a flash of lightning, only to reappear in front of Hagoromo and swing a had right hook. For a moment it appeared that the punch would land until the reborn sage disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Laxus growled as he made eye contact and leapt toward the man again, this time landing a devastating knee to his midsection, causing the sage to double over in pain. He followed up with a lightning imbued left straight that connected with his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Laxus went for another strike but before he could, the body of the sage faded away. The blonde looked around in confusion before he spotted Hagoromo standing at the job board, looking no worse for the wear. Laxus stepped forward like he was going to attack again, but then turned and walked away with his Thunder God Tribe.

Hagoromo ignored the four as they walked away, preferring to keep looking over the board.

After a few minutes he pulled one of the requests off of the job board and took it over to Mirajane at the bar.

**Job Request: Wyvern Hunt: Reward – 2,500,000 Jewels. Location – Oak Town. (For those that don't know, 100 Jewels = 1 United States Dollar or 104.195 Japanese Yen. So it equals out to 25,000 USD.)**

Mirajane logged the mission before turning around to face Hagoromo again, "Alright, since this is your first mission, you have to take another member, its protocol."

Hagoromo frowned and looked around at the group of people still there. First he looked to Macao who was talking with Wakaba, then to Cana, who was drinking, then to Alzack, who was subtly flirting with Bisca.

"I'll go with you." A voice said from right behind him, causing him to jump forward a little. He turned around to see Erza, who was glancing anxiously at Wakaba when he looked at her.

"Alright." Hagoromo shrugged, "Do you know where Oak Town is?" he said as the two began to walk to the exit of Magnolia Town.

"It's the town that Phantom Lord was located in before their disbandment." Erza replied.

"That must be why no one has taken the job yet." Hagoromo replied.

"It's quite far away, we'll need to take a train." Erza said.

Hagoromo turned to her with a confused look, "What's a train?"

Now it was Ezra's turn to be shocked, "You have never rode a train?"

Hagoromo shook his head and looked around at the scenery outside of the town.

Erza looked bewildered before continuing, "A train is a large vehicle that runs on a set of tracks, usually made of some sort of metal with a steam or coal powered engine."

Hagoromo looked skittish for a moment and glanced around at the forest around them before looking back at his redheaded companion, "I don't think I want to ride that, is there another way to get there?"

Erza shrugged and said, "We could walk, but it would take a lot longer."

"Could we ride something else?" he asked.

"If there was something else to ride we could." Erza confirmed.

Hagoromo looked around with a small grin. _'We are far enough away from town...'_ He thought.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled as a giant puff of smoke filled the road they were on. When it cleared a massive orange and black centipede with two giant Rinnegan eyes and a large black rod pierced through its head lay curled on the ground. Hagoromo quickly leapt onto the centipede before looking back down to Erza, "Coming?"

Erza looked a little nervous as she climbed onto the centipede and sat on its back behind her partner.

"Which way?" Hagoromo asked.

"To the northwest." Erza answered.

"Hang on," Hagoromo said, "This is my fastest summon."

Erza wrapped her arm around the silver haired man as he used his chakra to stay rooted on the giant insect

As if by a mental command, the centipede took off at high speeds, rocketing across the Fiore countryside at speeds that no train to compare to. Erza let out a throaty scream, clenched her eyes closed and squeezed onto her partner as the wind blew her air back. She slowly opened her eyes to see the land flying by. She laughed in exhilaration as she got over the shock of the take-off.

In front of her, Hagoromo smiled, _'She has a really pretty laugh,'_ he thought, _'Wait, what?'_

It took the two a little more than an hour to reach Oak Town. Erza and Hagoromo jumped off the centipede as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Erza took the lead as they walk toward the mayor's office. They knocked on the door and an older man dressed in a tuxedo answered the door.

"May I help you?" the butler asked in a thick accent (Chose one.)

"Yes, we're the mages from Fairy Tail that your boss hired." Erza answered in as polite a tone as she could.

"Oh yes, this way." The man answered as he opened the door the rest of the way and ushered them in. He led them to a large office with a medium sized desk and a window overlooking the town.

"Sir, the mages you requested are here." The man said in a low voice.

"Very good, dismissed." Said the mayor, he was an old gentleman, at least as old as Makarov if not even more so. He had a small pointed goatee and a handlebar mustache and was just a little shorter than Mirajane, "So you are the ones who accepted my request." He said, looking the two over, and noticing when Erza flinched and then froze up under his gaze. Seeing his teammate's trouble, the twenty year old sage took over for her.

"Yes, sir. So what is the problem?" he asked.

"Well it seems that after Phantom Lord was forced to disband, a small pack of wyverns decided to move into the forest outside the town. Normally we would just ignore them, but there have already been a few attacks on small animals that wondered out of the gate, and one little girl was attacked by one of them. Luckily she hide in a small crevice in the rock where it couldn't get to her and was not injured, just a bit frightened." He said, "But some of the town's people are afraid that they may attack the town itself, and we have too few Rune Knights stationed here to fight them and the magic council will not send more."

"Do you know where they are?" Hagoromo asked.

"They were last seen about a mile south of the town. Along the river." The mayor answered, before looking over to Erza, who was still frozen up, "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine." He answered, "We will be back after we finish."

He gently led Erza out of the door and onto the street. On the way out of town she slowly returned to normal. "Are you alright, you froze up back there."

"Yea, im fine." Erza answered curtly, looking away from him.

They walked in silence until they heard a loud, animalistic grunt. They quickly dunked into a bush and peaked out. There at the entrance to a cave were 9 large, green dragon like creatures and just within the cave was a cluster of large eggs.

"That's them. And it's worse than we were told," Erza commented, "If they are laying eggs, it probably means that they are looking to set up a permanent den."

"Then we need to get them out of here as soon as possible." Hagoromo responded.

Erza nodded her head and began to glow bright yellow. When it died out she was no longer wearing her Heart Kreuz armor, but instead she was wearing a set of sterling silver armor. It had a skimpy metal breast piece that covered only the bottom portion of her breast and her sides. She also had on a large skirt and silver winds that appeared to be made of blades themselves. "Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor."

Hagoromo's eyes widened as a trail of blood threatened to stream out of his nose. '_Must look away from glorious breasts.'_ He thought perversely. He shook his head and channeled chakra into the seal on his arm and removed the Kubikiribōchō. He looked over to his scantily clad partner and whispered, "We take one by surprise, then you get the four are the right and I'll get the four on the left. Alright?"

She nodded and whispered back, "On three… One…Two…Three!"

On the count the two leapt out of the bushes around the cave and charged the largest of the wyvern. As they approached the surprised reptiles, Erza requiped five swords with her armor and used her telekinesis to control them. They struck the reptile at the same time, Hagoromo's Kubikiribōchō digging into its throat and Ezra's swords pierced its skull. The wyvern fell to the ground as the two mages split off against the remaining dragon-like reptiles.

**With Hagoromo**

Hagoromo quickly leapt over the claw strike of one of the green beasts. He attempted to strike with the Kubikiribōchō but the creature easily dodged the large weapon.

_'I'm not skilled enough with this sword yet, I need something smaller.' _He thought before resealing the large sword and replacing it with the smaller Sword of Kusanagi just in time to parry a slash of the wyvern's claw. He jumped backwards as the lizards tail came crashing down on the position he was in.

He slashed downwards with the Kusanagi while in the air and carved a thin red line down the lizards face, cutting straight through its eye and causing it to cry out in pain and thrash around. Hagoromo quickly took the initiative and stabbed the green beast through the skull, killing it.

_'One down, three to go.'_

He resealed the Kusanagi and replaced it with the Shibuki and cut through the leg of the second wyvern, blowing off its leg. He quickly finished off the green reptilian beast, causing its head to explode.

'_This doesn't seem worth 2,500,000'_ he thought, _'Eh, whatever. Easy money.'_

**With Erza.**

Erza rolled to dodge the teeth of the wyvern, almost getting her arm caught in its maw. She glowed yellow for a moment before requiping her Morning Star Armor. It was a simple one piece silver body suit, with four large orange pauldrons covering her shoulders and waist and thigh length metal boots with her hair done up in two intricate buns. She held two silver short swords that were missing hand guards with a small design at the base of each blade.

She ducked down to avoid a wyvern that sliced at her as she flew past. She quickly prepared herself as the reptile circled around. She slid underneath the beast and swung her sword in an upward arc, shearing though it's scaly wing, causing it to cry out in pain as it tumbled across the ground. She quickly jumped up and put the two swords together, "Photon Slicer!" she said as a yellow beam of lightning-like energy shot forward from the blades and tore through the creatures head.

Erza began requiping once more, this time into her Flight Armor. It had very little armor, a cheetah print bikini-like top with small armor plates sticking out from the top and a furry band underneath it. She had no waist guard, but instead donned a pair of black shorts and a fur belt. She had blue arm bands that reached her shoulders, with an armored arm guard, and matching blue leggings that ran up to her thighs and an armored knee length boot on her left leg and only a short, calf length high heeled boot on the right. The armor, if you could call it that, was completed by a pair of fluffy ears, a tail and a collar, all made of fur. In her right hand was the wakizashi that Hagoromo had given her and in her left was a short sword with an elaborate hand guard.

She dashed forward, her speed drastically increased, and began to slice away at the second wyvern. The beast flailed wildly trying to hit the speedy s-class mage, roaring in pain every time a new slash appeared on its hide. Erza front flipped over the beast and carved the two swords, the tanto wakizashi lengthened to match the short sword, down the creatures back, drawing two deep parallel lines of blood down its back. It reared its head back and roared in agony, exposing its vulnerable belly. The red haired mage quickly took advantage of the situation and swung the swords in a scissor like motion across its stomach, causing the beasts innards to leak out. She quickly jumped backwards as another wyvern barreled into the corpse of the other, sending it rolling.

The massive creature attempted to slash at her with the claw on its foot. She parried it with her tanto, now the length of a standard katana. The beasts eyes widened in surprise when the carbon steel of the wakizashi's blade cut straight through the creatures keratin claw, hacking half of it off.

The wyvern roared in fury as it bit down on the mage. Erza stuck both of her swords between its teeth as it barred down on her. The red head looked around desperately for a way out of the situation. She looked down and her eyes narrowed as she saw the cut half of the beast's claw laying on the ground. She quickly scooped it up and balanced it on her armored foot. She then kicked the beast in the head as hard as she could, burying the broke half of the claw into the wyvern's face, causing it to release a screech of pain as it died.

Erza summersaulted over the wing of the final wyvern. It quickly circled and tried to bludgeon her with its head. She slid under it and carved her short sword across its throat.

She sighed as she flicked the blood off of her blade and requiped back into her Heart Kreuz Armor and began to walk back to the entrance of the cave to wait for her partner.

**With Hagoromo.**

Hagoromo's eyes squinted in annoyance as he dodged yet another bite by his third wyvern.

"I wanted to finish them up with just my swords," Hagoromo sighed, "But I guess im not good enough yet."

He quickly resealed the Shibuki and used a Kawarimi to avoid a strike from the wyvern's tail, confusing the beast. He went to use a technique to finish the lizard, but had to abandon it to dodge the final wyvern. It seemed to Hagoromo that the two wyverns seemed to be smarter than the others, they seemed to attack in perfect unison. Hagoromo ducked and dodged to avoid the combined assault of the two reptiles.

He jumped back to avoid the head butt of one of the creatures when he noticed the second approaching from behind. He quickly formed a hand seal and called, "Earth Release: Mud Wall!"

He spat out a glop of mud which quickly hardened right as the wyvern crashed into it, getting its teeth stuck in the hardened earth. He leapt on top of the wall and completed another set of seals before holding his hands out as he called, "Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World." A transparent cube with a dense center appeared in his hands as he thrust them forward. The cube flew at the wyvern, expanding as it went. When it connected it completely disintegrated the large beast, a large crater in the ground, and a good portion of the mud wall, causing it to collapse.

Hagoromo jumped off the wall as it fell and narrowly missed the last wyvern as it flew passed. The creature circled around and came back toward the flying sage. He grabbed its snout and flipped over the beast. As the beast flew its course, Hagoromo formed a final set of hand seals, "Wind Release: Wind Cutter!" the sage surrounded his arms in wind chakra and slashed his arms outward, sending 15 blades of wind toward the flying beast, slashing through the thin skin of its wings and sending it crashing to the ground. The beast cried out in panic as it nose-dived into the ground and hit the earth headfirst, snapping the vertebrae in its neck with several loud snaps.

Hagoromo landed in a crouch and slowly walked back to where the cave was.

He stopped in front of Erza and stood awkwardly for a moment before he spoke, "So…What do we do with the eggs?" he asked.

"We should probably destroy them." Erza recommended, looking over the eggs. The two approached the cave and the eggs but came to a stop as they heard a loud growl. From the depths of the cave stepped forth another wyvern. But it was not a normal wyvern. First off it was pitch black in color instead of the normal green and second it was large, much, much larger than a normal wyvern, about the size of a small dragon. The only way that Erza knew it wasn't a dragon was the shape of its head. It had the square, bulky head that is characteristic of the wyvern instead of the more streamlined that was typically described on dragons.

Both of the mage's eyes widened as the dragon-like wyvern lunged forward. They leapt back quickly as it haphazardly charged forward, actually crushing a few of its own eggs.

"Is it normal for them to get that big?" Hagoromo asked (Read Yelled.).

"No, I've never seen one like this." Erza answered (Read Yelled Back.).

'_This thing is more dangerous than the other,'_ Hagoromo thought to himself as Erza narrowly avoided a strike of the giant, _'I need to end this quickly.'_

The sage leapt into a tree and sat in a lotus position with his eyes closed, suddenly royal purple curved markings appeared under his eyes and his eye lids turned the same color. He also had a royal purple line going vertically down his eyes and two circles of the same color on his forehead (Think a mixture of Jiraiya's and Hashirama's sage modes with a different coloration).When he opened his eyes they were no longer the soft purple, but a menacing crimson red. He held his palms at and called out, "Shinra Tensei."

A good chunk of the forest ripped itself out of the ground as the abnormally large wyvern was sent flying away from Erza, who looked up surprised. The sage then formed another hand seal, "Wood Release: Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands!" (Wow that's a long name.) Four wooden eastern style dragons erupted from the ground and wrapped around the wyvern. Hagoromo flew though a long set of hand seals before landing on a tiger seal and compressing a massive amount of mixed chakra and natural chakra before expelling it, "Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song!" At the moment that he expelled his chakra mix, several hundred fist sized, dragon head shaped balls of fire launched at the overgrown, discolored lizard and exploded in a ball of flame on contact. When the barrage ended, all that was left of the draconic creature was a charred skeleton. Along with half a mile of destroyed forest and a raging fire.

"Wow, you don't hold back do you?" Erza asked in amusement after the shock wore off.

"I just feel like letting loose every once in a while." Hagoromo said smugly as his sage markings faded away and his Rinnegan reverted to their normal color.

"Show-off." Erza smirked.

"Whatever," Hagoromo said, "Let's go get our money?"

**The Next Day, Fairy Tail Makeshift Hall.**

"So Erza, how did the new guy do on his first job?" Makarov asked his only active female S class.

"Minimal self-control, widespread and unnecessary destruction and potential property damage," the redhead told the diminutive master as the sages face fell, "But he did his job, he looked out for his nakama and he didn't falter in his belief. He will fit in fine here."

"Good to hear," the master said happily, "Now Hagoromo, come here."

Said sage turned mage stepped forward to the table that Makarov was standing on.

"Mirajane told me that you saved the guild while I was with Porlyusica, so as a thank you from the guild, we all chipped in some money and got you these." He said, producing 5 red tickets.

Hagoromo took them silently before looking up to Makarov, "Well… thank you, but…what are they?"

The entire guild blanched and Erza stuttered out, "Th-those are tickets to Akane Resort, the most luxurious place in Fiore. How do you not know what they are?"

Hagoromo looked a little embarrassed, "Well im not from around here so…." He trailed off before taking one of the tickets and putting it in a pocket on the inside of his jacket and handing the other four to Erza.

Erza looked a little confused until the reborn sage continued, "Im new here, like I said, and I don't know anyone. So you take those tickets, keep one for yourself and give out the other three." He said.

Erza smiled and nodded before walking off, carefully avoiding most of the guilds male population, and began to hand out the tickets and Hagoromo sat down at the bar for a drink to think about the upcoming trip, neither realizing the impact that said trip would have on both of their lives.

**Chapter End:**

**So another chapter completed and the Tower of Heaven arc begins next. Also just assume that the Loke arc went on during this chapter as well, just without Erza. And the pairings start next chapter beginning with Erza and Juvia.**

**Also there is a new poll regarding the harem on my profile. But just a quick thought, just like most other authors the poll may influence what I do greatly, but it will not determine the choice.**


End file.
